1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module substrate obtained by dividing a composite substrate including a plurality of electronic components mounted on a single side or both sides thereof and cutting the module substrates from the composite substrate, a module-substrate manufacturing method of cutting a plurality of module substrates from a composite substrate, and a terminal connection substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
With size and weight reduction of an electronic device in recent years, a module substrate mounted on the electronic device itself also needs to reduce its size and weight. Therefore, electronic components are mounted on both sides of the module substrate using a lead terminal, a solder ball, a cavity structure, or the like to reduce the size and weight.
Japanese Patent No. 3960479 discloses a method of manufacturing a semiconductor apparatus having an inexpensive double-sided electrode structure without forming a cavity structure or the like. That is, a plurality of connection electrodes integrated by a coupling plate is fixed on a module substrate on which electronic components are mounted, then the coupling plate is removed by grinding to form the plurality of connection electrodes on the module substrate. Thus, even if the coupling plate is inclined because the plurality of connection electrodes is fixed on the module substrate, for example, by soldering or the like, coplanarity of the module substrate can be obtained by grinding the coupling plate until the inclined state is eliminated.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-123869 discloses a module in which a spacer substrate (connection substrate) including an electrode formed using a through hole is arranged. In the module disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-123869, lands of the spacer substrate are electrically connected using the through hole. Thus, reliability of electrical connection between the module and an external substrate can be maintained high.
However, the method of manufacturing a semiconductor apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3960479 requires the step of removing the coupling plate by grinding it and thus involves a grinding step. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it is difficult to reduce the manufacturing cost. In addition, if the coupling plate was not able to be sufficiently ground, poor connections may occur in the connection electrodes.
Moreover, because the length of the section of each of the connection electrodes exposed from the coupling plate is relatively long, the connection electrode may be deformed depending on its handling in a taping step or the like before fixation on the module substrate. Thus, neighboring connection electrodes may be short-circuited.
In the module disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-123869, because it uses a through hole and thus the end surface electrode is formed of a thin plating film, there is a problem in that it is impossible to pass a large current. In addition, a complicated step, such as forming the through hole and forming the plating film, is needed.